


¿Será amor?

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Antigua historia, En algún punto de la tercera temporada, Los fantasmas de Oliver, M/M, Romance del pasado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Oliver Queen tuvo un romance con un hombre en el infierno que representó la isla. Un demonio vestido de ángel le salvó entonces, y aunque ahora aparecen sus verdaderos colores es incapaz de ir en su contra. Éste solo hecho preocupa a su actual amante.¿Le detiene la nostalgia por lo que perdió a su lado, o realmente quedan sentimientos por Slade Wilson en él? Ésa es la clase de dudas de Barry Allen posee ahora mismo....





	¿Será amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Revisando unas cosas que tenía en una caja vieja di con unas hojas donde escribí este Drabble. Tres páginas de una libreta normal y henos aquí. Es un milagro que hasta fecha tiene. Escrito el 18/07/2015. Y editado ahora, 11/11/2018. Espero lo disfruten~  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Será amor?**

 

 

 

 

—¿No planeas responder?—cuestiona Barry sonando un poco alterado

No le gusta oírse a sí mismo de tal modo. No en una situación. Mucho menos por él. Especialmente por él.

El vigilante de Starling se mantiene mudo. Su mirada refleja cierta incertidumbre que para el castaño es mero remordimiento.

—Oliver... —se queja

—No estoy seguro de eso—admite el rubio cabizbajo

La mirada que le ha dedicado antes está llena de culpa, tanto que el forense se siente repentinamente decaído. Ha comenzado a andar de un lado al otro al sentirse encerrado, el otro, en cambio, se mantiene quieto.

—¿Estás siquiera escuchándote?... Oliver, realmente... Si actúas así... ¡Yo ya no sé lo que sientes por mí cuando actúas de ese modo!— suelta Barry finalmente, cuando ha terminado de hablar sus manos siguen el hilo de sus duras palabras, que reflejan su inconformidad

—No puedo simplemente matarlo...

—¡Eso ya lo sé!—gruñe el castaño notablemente irritado

El rubio lo observa todavía con una expresión imperturbable.

—Claro que lo sé... Lo he visto... Entiendo que quieres cambiar pero...—continúa, balbucea un poco antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Realmente quiero saberlo, Ollie... La razón detrás que sea él en particular... ¿No es algo más que un simple recuerdo? ¿Nostalgia? O es... ¿Será amor, quizá?

El mayor sabe que es hora de dejarse de roeos cuando nota al otro ponerse así de serio. Firme, sus ojos ya no se notan preocupados, pero la necesidad de una respuesta que acabe con sus inseguridades continúa allí.

—La razón por la cual dudas con él, ¿no es amor?

Barry ha hablado lentamente, como temiendo una confusión innecesaria. Oliver, con las manos fijas tras su espalda, baja la mirada.

—Ella murió por mi culpa... Y no fui capaz de confesar a tiempo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos... Puedo entenderlo, Barry. La razón de su odio.

—No pregunté eso, Oliver.

—Era la persona que más amaba. Fui importante para mí. Él me salvó...

Oliver se queda callado de nuevo, buscando las palabras correctas. Escucha una risa forzada y sus ojos regresan al castaño que se niega a mirarle.

—¿Por qué me haces oír algo como eso?—murmura, dolido—Después de lo que hemos vivido...

Entiende la confusión inmediatamente, e interviene antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Perdí a Slade por mentirle— le recuerda, acortando la distancia, tomando su barbilla con poca fuerza para obligarlo a mirarle—¿Por qué debería cometer el mismo error contigo ahora?

En sus ojos continúa el rastro de dolor, pero nace en ellos la seguridad. El anhelo. La esperanza. Barry sabe que el rubio es incapaz de mentir en ésto, por mucho que sea bueno mintiendo en lo demás.

—No quiero perderte, Barry.

Su rostro se enrojece violentamente.

—Es la peor declaración que me han hecho nunca... —comenta, apresurándose a relajar el ambiente

Su corazón late tan rápido que comienza a dudar de que la razón detrás es que él sea Flash.

—Es la primera declaración que te han hecho—le recuerda el rubio con total tranquilidad, dejándole apartarse.

El que se note tan avergonzado es incluso "lindo".

—Aun así eres bastante malo en ello—responde Barry

—No soy un hombre romántico, lo lamento—se disculpa Queen, un poco arrepentido

Se sabe correspondido, pero el solo imaginar que allá afuera una mejor opción podría estarlo esperando mientras lo ata así a él...

—¿Bromeas, Oliver? ¡Eres realmente cursi a veces!—afirma mirándole con esos ojos brillante donde la emoción ha regresado

Se nota burlón incluso.

—¿Te molesta que lo sea?—quiere saber él, mientras le toma de la cadera, obligándolo a acercarse demasiado de nuevo

Barry ha puesto ha puesto un brazo en su cuello por inercia. Es el tipo de relación que han mantenido durante algún tiempo. Una donde sus cuerpos han sido notablemente más honestos que sus propios sentimientos. La llegada de Slade ha venido a confirmarlo.  Acostumbrados a momentos furtivos donde debían burlar micrófonos uno con su ingenio y el otro con su velocidad, nunca han tenido verdadera oportunidad de ser totalmente sinceros al respecto.

Es algo más que sexo.

La pregunta del vigilante de Starling le toma desprevenido. Su mano libre sobre su pecho, separándoles apenas unos centímetros. Su mirada rehuye la del mayor al responder.

—No... —murmura de manera apenas audible— A decir verdad... —le mira por el rabillo del ojo, la sonrisa ligera en Oliver es notable a esa distancia— No me molesta para nada. Que seas romántico, o cursi.

Cuando sus manos vuelven a tomar el rostro del rubio y sus miradas se pierden en la ajena siente algo agradable creciendo en su pecho.  Sus rostros se acercan lentamente, como pidiendo un permiso que antes no han necesitado demandar. 

—Nunca lo hemos hecho así, ¿no es así?—musita curioso Oliver, estando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Los ojos del castaño viajan de su boca a su mirada llena de tranquilidad. Asiente ligeramente, sintiendo la garganta seca de pronto. Sus dedos se pierden por las doradas hebras mientra siente las manos sobre su cuerpo agarrarlo con algo más de delicadeza de la que le es habitual.

Oliver no consigue contenerse mucho ante su expresión y termina por besarlo no bien pasado un segundo más. Es un beso como nunca antes han compartido. Tranquilo, pausado. No hay el rastro pasional habitual, pero es más significativo que cualquier otro.

Ha sido difícil hallar tiempo para este tipo de encuentros recientemente, por lo que verlo de esta manera tan nueva le supera. Le da lo mismo si esta vez van a descubrirlos. Siguen en los Laboratorios STARS de cualquier manera, pero, en eseinstante, nada parece interesarle más que el hombre que continua mirándolo con tanto amor pese a la amarga conversación de minutos atrás. Sonríe cuando Barry le dirige nuevamente esa expresión llena de tranquilidad.

No necesita pronunciarlo realmente, sabe que su chico ha entendido el mensaje demasiado fácil.

**_"Era la persona que amaba... Hasta que llegaste tú"_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cait ahoga un grito incrédulo mientras observa la pantalla, lleva sus manos a la boca mientras su mirada se ilumina.

—¡Carajo! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabía que iban a arreglarse!—escucha que le dice Cisco con total seguridad

—Es realmente increíble, no pensé que Oliver respondería a tiempo—confiesa ella, todavía emocionada, sin poder creer lo que han visto

—¿Bromeas? ¡Yo apostaba por nuestro vigilante favorito, nena! ¡Era obvio que no le dejaría ganar!—afirma con alegría que se codea peligrosamente con el éxtasis.

—Es notable, sí... Lo quiere demasiado como... Espera. ¡Espera! ¡¿No están...?!—corta de pronto, sonrojándose

Cisco vuelve su atención a la pantalla mientras responde:

—No, ellos no... ¡WOAH! ¡WOH! ¡NO!—gritó, cubriendo la misma con ambas manos mientras el rubor crece en sus mejillas.

—¿En serio harán eso allí?—musita entonces la pelirroja, con notable vergüenza pero genuina curiosidad.

La pantalla se apaga repentinamente antes de que puedan agregar nada más. Confudidos, observan al hombre detrás del monitor, que les observa muy seriamente.

—Dra. Snow... No considero oportuno que le muestre al Señor Ramón cómo... apreciar, este tipo de situaciones—menciona el Dr. Wells con cierto aire tétrito

La menor le mira extrañada.

—¿Yo? Espere, ¿qué?... ¡Pero si yo no...!—se queja, apenada

—YO.... Yo le mostré a ella, Dr. Wells —admite Ramón, avergonzado, alzando una mano delante del mayor— Yo le enseñé todo lo que sé...

El de gafas le observa con seriedad, la duda es apenas notable en sus ojos.

Cisco sonríe nerviosamente, mientras se inclina hacia el otro con una expresión un poco más relajada que antes.

—¿Sabe usted que es el "BL", Doctor Wells?

 

.

.

.


End file.
